


a spike for every set you give

by dietmobu



Category: Haikyuu!!, モブサイコ100 | Mob Psycho 100
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Good Parent Reigen Arataka, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Volley ball coach Reigen, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dietmobu/pseuds/dietmobu
Summary: He recognized this face. Shigeo knew this face. There’s only one face in the world that could twist into such disgust that didn’t even register it as real, the same face that crushed him all those years ago, the face that he thought about everytime he picked up a volleyball. The same face he yelled at all those years ago, in the dying sun, with his dreams at his feet, with tears in his eyes, with his knuckles white.The face of Teruki Hanazawa.___Volleyball AU! Basically MP100 but instead of 100% Shigeo just breaks someone's forearms with his spike.
Relationships: Hanazawa Teruki/Kageyama "Mob" Shigeo, Kageyama Ritsu/Suzuki Shou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	a spike for every set you give

Shigeo took a bite of his cereal, the kind that his mom always bought despite Ritsu and his distaste for it, moping at how soggy it was. He could feel his anxiety settling in the pit of his stomach, antsy and persistent.

“You don’t have to go, no one will be mad at you if you decide it isn’t worth it,” Ritsu suddenly says, pulling Shigeo from his mud-thick thoughts. He was so out of it, he must have missed his younger brother sitting down beside him.

“No, I think I can do it.”

“You look really pale, are you sure it’s even worth this?”

Shigeo stared down at his spoon, noticing his knuckle-white grip around the handle. He hoped it wouldn’t bend, his mom always hated it when he ended up putting kinks in their fragile tableware. He knew Ritsu had always been resilient in his compassion, sometimes thankfully and other times more of a pain in the ass.

“I’m alright, I don’t think there’s a choice here,” Shigeo put on a face of determination, “Why are you still here? You don’t have a student council meeting today?” 

“No, uh…” Ritsu paused, sharing Shigeo’s gaze on the spoon handle, “it… was cancelled. Our meeting was cancelled. We can walk together?”

“Yeah, let me just wash this.”

Shigeo knew as he rinsed his bowl out, glancing at the twisted spoon handle, today would be exhausting.

\--

Volleyball. A rhythmic, no-contact sport, full of elegant feats in the air and on the ground, mutually chaotic and contained. Shigeo got into it when he was in middle school, filled with wonder for a sport that didn’t risk brute contact and yet made impact with every move the players made. His brother, who was too young to properly find involvement in anything for long term, was resolved to being Shigeo’s personal teammate, dutifully throwing their flat, dirty ball up to him to clumsily spike and set and bump. Ritsu had always been excited by the prospect of helping his older brother out, and this sudden interest was no exception.

“Brother! You’re getting more good!” Ritsu would say much to Shigeo’s endless delight.

“I am? I really am?”

In hindsight, Ritsu was lying. The day of middle school tryouts, with his new white sport-socks pulled up his pasty calves, Shigeo tried his best amongst his peers. All of which were better than him.

A lot has happened since then. Today, Shigeo was deciding to change that.

\--

When Shigeo first brought up volleyball again, in the midst of a rather flat dinner, his dad had nearly choked on his food. First, Shigeo had specifically searched for a high school that didn’t have volleyball. Second, Shigeo hadn’t touched a volleyball since the actual incident.

No one signed up for his club at first, not even the athletic kids who seemed to do everything. But everything changed when he, in his haste to do  _ something _ , met a girl named Tome.

Tome was… different, to say the least. She wore her hair short, in permanent natural spikes that seemed forever unruly. On her neck she adorned a beaded necklace, of which was finished in the middle with a bulky, out of place alien charm. Her actual charm bracelet jingled with every flick of her wrist, which meant often, as Tome liked to talk with her hands and arms and eyebrows. She was unbelievably infatuated and obsessed with the paranormal, bright colors, and loud exclamations of excitement.

She wasn’t exactly Shigeo’s friend-type.

When she saw his sign up sheet, pathetic stark white with no ink besides it’s original print, she quickly sought out the creator. Her own, bright neon pink sheet splattered with poorly cropped images of aliens and other cryptids, was much the same. Empty.

Now, she stood beside him, poking at her bento and animatedly talking about the afternoon.

“I think it’s great, I really do. We got that one kid, Teruki Hanazawa, we have Onigawara and Musashi, we’ll have a good team in time to sign up for everything. And you know enough about volleyball to get the coaching all good? I’ll be there for the actual authority! It’ll be great. I stayed up late all night researching everything, and after Tsubami figured everything out for us with the school alongside your younger brother? Nothing can stop us now! Mob, soon enough, this school is gonna  _ love  _ us! And then we can get people to notice aliens, and maybe even some other teams will  _ be  _ aliens! It’s perfect. It’s perfect!”

Shigeo always wondered how she talked so much without stopping to breathe.

“The name Teruki Hanazawa sounds familiar… Do I know him?” Shigeo asked, scooping a piece of tasteless white rice into his mouth. Too much flavor when he was anxious like this would give his brain an override.

“Teru? He’s that blond kid, the one who dyed his hair last year? He wears his uniform on the edge of the rules? He’s always with a girl? He asked me out the other month? He-”

Shigeo cut her off, “Ah… yeah. Him. I know him.”

He didn’t.

\--

The last period of the day was painfully slow. Shigeo could feel his heart  _ pounding _ , slamming against his chest so hard he was worried someone would hear it. He could already feel how sweaty his hands were, and if he didn’t know any better, his teeth would be chattering right now.

When the bell rang, it seemed louder than usual. Everything seemed so painfully loud, like it was inside his skull, kicking around his brain. His eyes hurt too, his chest felt tight, his legs felt like jelly. He had to do this. He had to.

After all, volleyball was all he had left.

The gym floor was so shiny he could see his reflection in it, his shoes so unused they squeeked with every step he took. Tome and Ritsu were already setting up the net, the former animatedly talking as she tightened the strings, the latter looking like he was about to give up on the whole thing and leave without another word. Shigeo knew that this, their help, the promise of players coming, the hope for the “Intergalactics” to make it big in volleyball, it was going to heal him. It would fix him, it had to. Because if this wasn’t the answer, then Shigeo had no idea what was. This was Shigeo’s last attempt at forgiving himself.

“Mob! Look! We set up the net, it’s at the standard for girl’s volleyball, but I think it's okay!”

Ritsu dropped his boundary guard, anger falling gracefully across his features, “Girls?! Tome, this is a  _ boy’s  _ team! I knew I should have double checked these numbers-”

“No, Ritsu, I think this is okay for now. Some players might…” Shigeo trailed off, staring as the door slid open with a gust of wind, blowing his bangs across his forehead.

“Oh my! Now this is humble!” a loud voice exclaimed suddenly, saturated with something Shigeo just couldn’t quite place, but it flared annoyance in him already. The boy, much taller than Shigeo, had features of a model. His long legs were thin and sculpted, his biceps well filled out for his age, his face bright and cheery. His hair, although fake blond, complimented his cheekbones with it’s length, just flowing past his ears and over his forehead in gentle swoops.

He recognized this face. Shigeo knew this face. There’s only one face in the world that could twist into such disgust that didn’t even register as real, the same face that crushed him all those years ago, the face that he thought about everytime he picked up a volleyball. The same face he yelled at those years ago, in the dying sun, with his dreams at his feet. 

The face of Teruki Hanazawa. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> whoo chile... i said kagehina but make it terumob, didn't i...


End file.
